Arrópame, por favor
by Eldaya
Summary: Se han preguntado porqué tenemos pánico a la hora de irse a la cama?


Antes de empezar, adevrtir que está basado en una historia que leí hace muchísimos años, sobre la que escribí porque quería que los demás la leyeran, y porque me pareció interesante tambien contar la historia bajo mi punto de vista y mis palabras. Pero ante todo y sobretodo, decir que esta historia NO es mía, sino que es de sus respectivos autores. En cuando encuentre el libro (en una de esas miles de cajas -- de traslados) os pondré los datos. Siento si alguien se siente ofendido, pero me hacía ilusion mantener esta historia que adapté hace siglos xD!!

Ojalá os guste y os haga tener ganas de leer la original. Muchos besos a todos.

**Arrópame, por favor...**

Mamáaaaa, por favoooor¡ arrópame ! - sollozó Nerissa, mirando a su madre con ojos soñolientos...

Ahora voy, pero... ¿ no te vas a morir del calor? - decía mientras estiraba la sábana y el edredón hacia abajo y los metía entre el colchón y los muelles.

La pequeña ya se había dormido, y Conchita bajó al salón, se sentó en el sofá, al lado de su marido, y comenzó a quejarse de la actitud de la niña.

Déjala en paz - respondió el hombre - es sólo una niña, y estoy seguro de que se le pasará a medida que crezca. Después de todo,los niños siempre han tenido alguna vez miedo de algo.. ¿O acaso ya no te acuerdas de cuando tú eras una niña?

Conchitasuspiró y deseó para sí misma que así fuera...

oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo

... ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme?- inquirió Jack

Verás... -Nerissa dudaba- Yo... Tengo que contarte algo sobre mí.. No es nada importante, pero creo que, si vas a ser mi esposo, tienes que saberlo, no quiero que haya ningún secretoente tú y yo.

Hmmm... ¿ Qué puede ser..? Aaaaah¡Ya está¡Duermes con tu osito de peluche¿No? o... ¡Tienes miedo de los payasos¡ A los armarios abiertos¿Tampoco? Buffff... me rindo... Bueno, entonces¿qué es?

Los ojos grises de Nerissa miraron atentamente al hombre. Era alto y fuerte, y se sentía protegida cuando estaba a su lado. Siempre la escuchaba y nunca se burlaba, por eso estaba segura de que no se iba a reír de ella cuando se lo contara.

No, no es nada de todo eso... Lo que pasa es que desde que era muy pequeña he tenido la manía de dormir con la sábana bien cogida y tirante. Me espeluzna dormir sin taparme, y siempre he creído que, si lo hacía, algo me cogería por los pies y me arrastraría consigo... ¡Ya sé que es una tontería! Pero... ¿Crees que estoy loca?... - le miró con ojos suplicantes.

Jack la respondió con un largo y cariñoso beso. : - No te preocupes, mi amor.

oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo0oO0Oo

Gracias, Jack, por haber soportado durante tanto tiempo esto... Pero ya no volveré a hacerlo más, ya no tengo miedo. La verdad es que no sé porqué lo tenía, era una idea tan estúpida... - sonrió para sí, abrazandose a su marido, que le acariciaba el cabello amnorosamente.

Nerissa le besó y le abrazó con fuerza.

Estaban tumbados en la cama con la ventana abierta, y, después de haber insistido mucho, por fin podían dormir sin taparse. La sábana estaba tirada en el suelo, y Nerissa jugaba con los dedos de los pies, libres al fín.

Pero, de pronto, Nerissa lanzó un grito, y Jack vió cómo era sacudida violentamente y era atraída hacia el suelo.

¡ Ayúdame¡¡Por favooooor! - gritaba mientras intentaba agarrarse al colchón – Algo me ha cogido del pie y me está atrayendo... ¡No puedo liberarme¡¡Tengo mieedooo¡¡Ayúdameeee! - sollozaba aterrorizada Nerissa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mirando a su marido, que a su vez la miraba con los ojos como platos, paralizado completamente.

Jack atinó acogerla de la mano tras unos segundos eternos,quiso levantarla, masno pudo ; algo la arrastraba inexorablemente y con una fuerza inhumana.

Mientras intentaba cogerla por las axilas se acercó al borde de la cama, y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el aire. Nerissa gritaba y pedía auxilio, mientras era absorbida por "aquello".

En el borde de la cama, a los pies, se veía una espiral que no cesaba de dar vueltas y más vueltas, mientras iba engullendo a la mujer.

La había atrapado por los pies, e iba desapareciendo lentamente por aquél extraño agujero en el tiempo y el espacio.

Nerissa siguió chillando hasta que su grito murió, y aquello desapareció, engulléndose a sí mismo, tras un ruido sordo.

Jack, helado,estaba en el mismo sitio, en posición fetal, con la mirada envidriada y perdida en ese punto, temblando, respirando sofocadamente, y al borde de la locura...


End file.
